


Dickbooping Is Platonic

by fencesit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: A badge displaying totally platonic, G-rated dickbooping.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dickbooping Is Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Here's one with a transparent background!](https://i.imgur.com/i8wSfH5.png)


End file.
